This invention relates generally to film mount structures and, more particularly, to structures for the convenient mounting, viewing, handling, and storing of exposed x-ray film strips.
In the medical field, it is common to record x-rays on photographic film, usually by way of a roll of film which is subsequently cut into a number of film strips, with each of those strips in turn having a number of frames. In order to accommodate the viewing, handling, and storing of those film strips, it is common to mount a number of these strips in a mounting device. Such device can be attached to the front of a uniform light source, or viewer, in order to view and analyze the films. After use, the mounting device, with its installed films, can be stored in the files for subsequent use.
One such mounting device is described in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 159,956, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. The film-mount structure described in that application comprises an apertured face sheet having an adhesive applied to the rear side thereof for receiving a backing sheet which, when removed in whole or in part, exposes the adhesive surface for receiving the film strips in a manner which allows them to be retained in position for subsequent handling. The type of glue, however, is carefully chosen, such that the relative bondings between the film and the adhesive and between the face sheet and the adhesive are such that the film can be removed and replaced without any significant damage to the integrity of the face sheet or to the adhesive coating thereon.
Because of cost considerations, it is desirable to fabricate the face sheet of a relatively inexpensive material such as "tag board," a commonly available wood-pulp product. In accordance with the above-mentioned structure, the adhesive then is applied directly to one side of the tag board. If the removable/replaceable feature is to work, the adhesive chosen then has to be of a nature such that the bond between the film and the adhesive is less than that between the tag board and the adhesive. However, even if this condition is met, it may be that the internal bonding of the tag board itself is less than the bonding between the film and the adhesive, in which case the tag board will experience a partial, or possibly even total, separation. If this occurs, portions of the tag board will be torn off and will stick to the film by way of the adhesive, thereby possibly causing damage to the film and to the mount structure itself.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an improved film mount which will overcome the deficiencies described hereinabove.
Another object of the present invention is the provison for a film mount having a cellulose-based face sheet.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for a film mount which allows the repeated removal of film strips from an adhesive-laden, cellulose-based face sheet without incurring damage to the face sheet, adhesive, or the film.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for a film mount which is economical to manufacture and extremely functional in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent on reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.